everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Sweetheart Charming
'''Sweetheart Charming '''is the daughter of Darling Charming and Apple White, and the younger sister to Bravery Charming. Her brother was the prince in the story "The Little Mermaid", and after his tragic death at sea, Sweetheart decided to fulfill his destiny in his absence despite the warnings of Headmaster Grimm Personality Sweetheart always had this innate sense of adventure, and is looking for new places to discover and learn about. She only does well in subjects she loves and takes interest in, some of her proudest moments include finally having a solid grasp on Crownculus, and making raising points in Art Appreciation. Sweetheart can be stubborn at times. She doesn't mind it when her father and brother would call her "princess", but when anyone else does, she can't take it. Nothing angers her more than being type-casted as a princess or damsel. As a Roybel, Sweetheart defied Headmaster Grimm's words, and took her brother's place as the prince in The Little Mermaid. Initially, Headmaster Grimm was against the idea, claiming that Bravery's destiny would not have fit Sweetheart and that there is no destiny for Sweetheart to follow. On Legacy Day, rather than forfeiting her brother's destiny, she pledged to follow it, stating that she was starting a new chapter for her brother's story. Destiny She must take the place of her brother as the prince in The Little Mermaid. Appearance Sweetheart has short, curly, light brown hair, a tanned complexion, and a green eyes. She prefers to keep her hair short because it would require less maintenance. Sweetheart's outfits maintain a boyish sort of style. Outfits Daily Sweetheart can often be seen wearing a light blue romper, a pair of black boots, navy blue stockings, and a navy blue hand-me-down hoodie. She also has a pair of glasses and a silver crown somewhat identical to her father's. The hoodie she always wears once belonged to her brother, and rarely will anyone see her without it. She holds the hoodie very close to her heart, as it reminds her of the times she and her brother had. Legacy Day Sweetheart's Legacy Day dress is a short light blue dress with a longer darker blue upper layer. Over the dress is a silver-white cape with a long train following behind. Her crown is silver and fit for a prince. Relationships Family Sweetheart was extremely close to her brother, Bravery, and they share a love for travel and exploration. She and Bravery also maintained a mild interest in animals, including marine life. Her father and brother gave her the nickname "Princess", since "Sweetie" is used by everyone else. Her Uncle Daring and Aunt Apple, however, gave her the nickname "Heartsie", for her pure determination and integrity. Friends Forever After Sweetheart can often be seen with Prince Allen Pendragon and his posse of friends. More often than not, she and her roommate Penelopea Mattress give Allen hints on how to win girls' hearts. When the task is proven to be too exasperating for Penelopea, Sweetheart would take the wheel. As the daughter of a Charming, she tends to tutor and help other fairytale princes with Wooing 101 and Princessology. Unfortunately, other princesses tend to think she's keeping all the princes for herself. What many princesses don't understand is, it's quite rare for a girl to be taking up Wooing 101, since it's in the curriculum for princes. Storybook Romance Initially, Sweetheart wasn't sure if her story was supposed to have a romance in it. Headmaster Grimm's main reason for asking her to forfeit her destiny was to avoid any complications between Sweetheart and Bravery's intended love interest for the story "The Little Mermaid". It turns out that the next "Little Mermaid" turned out to be a Merman named Sierro instead. Sweetheart saw her destiny in the storybook, and knew who she was to fall in love with. Once Sierro had started school as an exchange student in Ever After High, she fell for him almost instantly. Portrayal If Sweetheart were to be part of the series, her possible voice actor would be Andrea Libman, who is known for her role as Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Her voice would be identical to Fluttershy's, only at a louder volume. Category:Characters Category:Females